


again, hypnotically swimming through time

by izurulovesboats



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmare, after flux buddies finale, im sorry if this isnt edited im tired of looking @ it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 16:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19467622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izurulovesboats/pseuds/izurulovesboats
Summary: Behind the power and guards I put up,I hide.Knowing they have long died.(i don't think lalna's okay after that.)





	again, hypnotically swimming through time

**Author's Note:**

> im jbhsrgbhjserbhjser

_ “So? What’s up?”  _

_ “What’s up is that I came here to ask you a question, and that is do you realize that what you did in the old world is actually something that requires retribution and justice?” _

_ He laughs, feeling the crisp, chilly night breeze flow through his hair as he looks down at the ender mage in the forcefield. “Retribution?” He parrots back, “Can’t I just say.. sorry?” _

_ He sees the exasperated ender mage sigh, and Lalna can’t help but smirk at his frustration. It’s hilarious how worked up Rythian gets. It’s almost as if he’s serious. “I want to know, from you,” Lalna just knows what’s going to be said next. He doesn’t know how he knows, but he does. It’s going to be something stupid and emo like ‘hurr durr no one cares about the old world but Me’ and Lalna can’t help but laugh out loud at that mental image.  _

_ But that’s not what comes out of the ender mage’s mouth. Nothing does, until Lalna looks back down at the mage from where he’s standing on the forcefield. Suddenly, it doesn’t look like Rythian in the forcefield. It’s a mass of purple smoke that slams against the walls of the forcefield, knocking Lalna off the forcefield into the grass, and suddenly his vision tints with shades of purple.  _

_ What comes out of the mass’ mouth, is not what Rythian said in the forcefield. It screeches, filling his mind with terror.  _

**_“How does it feel to have lost everything?”_ **

When Lalna shoots up from his position on the bed, he’s already holding the sapphire tied around his neck, trying not to choke on the loud sobs bubbling up from deep in his chest. His other hands find the sheets underneath them, balling them up in his fist as some sort of alternate release to screaming. Hot tears roll down his cheeks and pool at the bottom of his chin as he trembles. His mind screams at him, repeating the phrases he would never let himself forget. 

_ He’s done it again.  _

_ He lost another one.  _

_ Rythian was right, back then.  _

_ He would never change, would he? _

..Needless to say, it’s been a rough few weeks.

He hasn’t been able to leave his room without tears building up. Everything reminds him of Nano now, and it pains him. Oh god, it  _ hurts _ . The diner, the cathedral, the pirate ship, it was all hers. Her voice in the back of his head always lingered. He could never get it back. 

And that was  _ his fault _ . 

How could he have let her do something like that? It was his fault. It was  _ always _ his fault.  _ He _ should’ve been the one to place the nuke. It’s only appropriate, after all. He would’ve fixed what he started. 

Oh, if only. 

He seems to relax a bit more, the initial panic of the dream wearing off. He shoots a look to the closed curtains to check the time, and sees that the sun is trying to peek in beneath them. Or, the reflection of the water is shining into the ship’s bedroom. Either way, he’s not getting out of bed. He sighs, flopping back onto the pillows, the last of the sobs making his way through him and leaving small hiccups in their wake. 

His grip on the sapphire still persists, and he’s tempted to take it off from around his neck and examine it again. He breathes, relaxing into the bed, and gently placing the sapphire back on his chest, releasing the bedsheets. He feels so tired, despite not having done anything. He  _ has _ had a long few weeks. 

He doesn’t know how long he just lays there, looking up at the ship’s wooden ceiling and holding the sapphire in his hand. He can tell it’s been long, because he can hear the banter of Lalnable and Five on the ship, and suddenly outside the bedroom door. He can’t concentrate on what they’re saying no matter how many times he tries to. 

When he hears a knock on the door, however, he groans to himself, sitting back up again and moving to the edge of the bed. He can’t find it in himself to care if he looks decent, he knows he hasn’t changed clothes in who knows how long. Maybe a few days ago. Not like that’s anything new for the scientist, anyway. With a tight breath, he gets up and to the door, opening it to find the two baddies. He keeps his gaze to the ground, hoping to not start tearing up at how much Five looks like  _ her _ . “What is it, guys?” 

“We have somethin’ for you!” Five’s rough voice has an unfamiliar tinge to it, despite being Nano’s clone. Which, thank god. “But first, do you think you could.. clean up a little bit?” 

“You look like more of a mess than  _ I’ve _ looked.” Lalnable notes beside her, “And I’ve been covered in blood before.” He offers Lalna what looks to be a fresh lab coat and a shirt, and he nods, grabbing the items. “Just know this is important.” 

“Meet us at the tower, nerd!” And with that, they were heading back. He was less than quick about it, but eventually he got dressed and looked.. somewhat okay. Better than what he usually did, he will admit. When he eventually got to the tower, he could feel it getting difficult to focus on Lalnable and Five’s banter. He nodded occasionally, to make it look like he was listening. He doubts he was looking like he was paying attention, but he’s glad neither of them brought it up. There’s no way he could’ve been able to listen to complaints like that.

They were very gentle towards him as they slowly coaxed him up the tower. When they finally got to the top, he couldn’t believe his eyes. 

There she was. 

  
“N.. _ Nano _ ?” 

**Author's Note:**

> imma miss flux buddies...


End file.
